heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 8
| StoryTitle1 = The Menace of the Skull | StoryTitle2 = Death Hits the Bulls-Eye | StoryTitle3 = The Islanders Gorilla-God | StoryTitle4 = Menace of the Magnetic Mine | StoryTitle5 = Counterfeiter's Conspiracy | StoryTitle6 = Okoro's Revenge Plot | StoryTitle7 = Carl Brand versus Ibis the Invincible | Synopsis1 = | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = | Synopsis7 = On a movie set in Hollywood, inside the reconstructed Tomb of Amnos the Black Pharoah, Tommy the adopted orphan has just gotten abducted through a secret panel; Carl Brand acts mystified; Ibis muses that IF the Curse of Amnos has done this THEN he won't be able to fix it. Ibis turns the tomb's walls to glass, and spots a car zooming away, presumably with Tommy in it, then restores the walls to normal. Brand cuts the lights, swipes the Ibistick, and flees. Ibis & Taia return to the Plaza Hotel, where they receive a telegram from Tommy, directing them to the Shadow Lake Lodge, a sumptuous private cabin high in the California mountains. Ibis gets jumped and handcuffed; Carl Brand gloats and exposits; Tommy is threatened with a giant gila monster unless Ibis signs over the Ibistick to Carl Brand, on a legal-looking document. No deal. The poisonous lizard is released; handcuffed Ibis jumps onto the beast; Brand wildly miscalculates Ibis' chances of defeating the monster and tries to use the Ibistick to turn Ibis into a rabbit. This backfires on him nonfatally. Ibis retrieves the stick, unhandcuffs himself, and turns the giant gila into a tiny mouse, then frees Tommy, then restores Brand into his old self. They adjourn to a police station, where it turns out that well-known local movie producer Carl Brand has way more influence than oddly-dressed foreigner Prince Ibis, and the cops lock up Ibis and Tommy, and try to confiscate the Ibistick. Ibis makes complete fools of these cops and leaves, but outside the police station, they find the car missing; Ibis magics up an even-zoomier new car; they race back to the hotel to find that Taia has already left, with Carl Brand. To be continued. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Carol Braddock Locations: * 19th Century Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marna Dale Adversaries: * Raider Brand Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gustave Schmidt * Maxinya Adversaries: * Okoru Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Carl Brand Other Characters: * Tommy Locations: * Honor Brand Pictures studio, Hollywood, California, * Shadow Lake Lodge, in the California mountains, Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Menace of the Skull" is reprinted in Shazam Archives, Volume 1. * is kidnapped for the 3rd time in this issue's story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel at DCU Guide * Dan Dare at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey at Wikipedia * Marvel Family at Toonopedia * Shazam at Wikipedia * Shazam at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * Whiz Comics #8 entire issue }}